1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to construction estimation using a computer or similar processing device for graphically depicting the topology of the target structure. More particularly, this invention relates to modeling and estimating construction attributes such as requisite material and labor using a graphical human interface for entering and modeling the target structure floor plan and related parameters.
2. Present State of the Art
The art of estimation has been performed for generations using basic accounting techniques. For example, estimation for construction related transactions such as building and remodeling have traditionally been performed through a manual process of partitioning such tasks into a series of entities such as rooms and then generating a comprehensive list of requirements for each of the rooms. For example, in estimating the remodeling of a kitchen, an estimator performs lineal measurements to determine the quantity of items such as cabinets, sheetrock, studding, paint, etc. Generation of such a list requires the estimator to physically perform liner measurements on each of the wall segments and further perform multiplicative operations to determine the square footage associated therewith.
While such a list-mode operation for estimating is reasonably simplistic for rectangularly shaped cubical rooms, when rooms or chambers exhibit more complex dimensions such as those associated with room offsets, bay windows, and missing wall segments, manual estimation becomes increasingly more complex and subject to error resulting in either an inefficient allocation of resources or an imprecise estimation of the proposed task. Furthermore, computerized list-mode type estimating products present a cumbersome interface through which a user must define the target room or chamber undergoing estimation using cryptic and non-intuitive definitions. That is to say, in such automated programs, the estimator must individually denote and add each entry, specifying each wall segment and relationships or angles between adjacent wall segments. Such a wall-element-by-wall-element listing presents frequent opportunity for user error and, for complicated geometries such as those having missing wall segments or other custom features, requires an estimator to utilize more sophisticated and cumbersome definitional rules to result in an acceptably accurate estimation of the target room or chamber. Such sophisticated dialogue with list-mode type estimation programs present a non-trivial and non-intuitive learning curve for estimators.
Graphical-mode type estimation presents a more intuitive format through which an estimator defines or describes a target room or chamber undergoing estimation. Graphical entry type estimators heretofore have employed a line-centric approach for defining a target room undergoing estimation. For example, an estimator defines a line segment designating a specific wall followed by a subsequent line segment associated with the prior line segment forming yet a second wall and continues such a process until a series of defined line segments represent the target room undergoing estimation. Problems arise in such a line-centric approach in determining when a particular room undergoing estimation comes into "existence." That is to say, when does a series of line segments form a closure giving rise to an entity for estimation. Additional uncertainties arise when a particular room or chamber undergoing estimation is comprised of missing line segments such as in the case of a first room "opening" into yet a second room. Furthermore, additional complications arise in associating other attributes to the aforedefined series of line segments. For example, associating a vertical height dimension of the wall with the line segments representing a linear horizontal dimension of the wall requires an estimator to perform additional definitional steps linking such attributes together.
FIG. 1 depicts a prior art sketch of a line-centric approach for defining a remodel area 10. As depicted in FIG. 1, remodel area 10 is comprised of a first room 12 and a second room 28. Room 12 is comprised of a series of line segments, line segments 14-26, forming first room 12 and line segments 30-38 forming second room 28.
Prior implementations of graphical interface programs for estimating chambers, such as rooms of structures, frequently employed shading (cross-hatching as shown in FIG. 1) or other designating techniques for partitioning a group of interconnected line segments into separable chambers or rooms. Such a process requires additional steps by the estimator in first selecting the parameter of a closed body and thereafter further partitioning the closed body using shading or other techniques for designating a yet smaller portion of the overall enclosed body.
It should further be pointed out that prior art implementations of graphical estimators heretofore have only operated on a two-dimensional rendition of a target chamber or room undergoing estimation. That is to say the line-centric graphical 18 approach depicted in FIG. 1 only depicts attributes consistent with the present two-dimension view generated by the estimator. This approach does not include other attributes such as those consistent with the vertical walls associated with the line segments or a ceiling associated with the room undergoing estimation when the perceivable view, as depicted in FIG. 1, represents the floor plan of the closed body undergoing estimation.
Therefore, significant problems exist in utilizing a nongraphical or list-mode program for estimating specific parameters of a chamber or room due to the non-intuitive nature of assembling the definition of a specific chamber or room, and furthermore, such shortcomings are exacerbated when the chamber or room undergoing estimation assumes non-cubical features or incorporates absent features such as missing wall segments as is characteristic of a first room opening into a second room. Additionally, graphical estimating programs heretofore have used a line-centric approach of concatenating a series of line segments eventually closing to form a closed two-dimensional body forming a single "entity" from which an estimation may be made. Additionally, graphical line-centric estimation programs have required additional steps by the estimator or user to specify and define portions of the closed body as a separate calculable entity and have not facilitated the assumption of attributes nor have they provided an estimator with a three-dimensional definition of the room or chamber undergoing estimation.
For these and other reasons, it appears that there exists no present modeling or estimation technique providing both a graphical and intuitive interface for an estimator to define a chamber or room undergoing estimation and derive attributes of the entire room, floors, ceilings and walls both existing and missing, directly from the definitional rendering of the target chamber or room. Furthermore, there does not currently exist a modeling technique for defining a room or chamber as a three-dimensional entity having attributes assigned to each of the facets of the room thereby facilitating the estimation of requisite components such as material and labor associated with each of the facets of the room or chamber.